Talk:Barney und Seine Freunde (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:70D9:3A6C:CBBD:21EC-20190730011618
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPdJEI8kAck 34:42NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3anfubxDSQ 54:16NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun & Games (2001 VHS) 681 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsqT0al6tp0 1:01:15NOW PLAYING Barney - Camp WannaRunnaRound (2000 VHS) 603 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1XMMVlpHW0 57:14NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun & Games (2002 VHS) 535 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gpLii2JOv8 58:08NOW PLAYING Barney's Fun & Games (1997 VHS) 549 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iNzgp6nrcI 38:20NOW PLAYING Barney - Camera Safari (2000 VHS) 745 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbi2Ytb7clc 57:37NOW PLAYING Come on Over to Barney's House (2001 VHS) 547 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX9Wwz2C3mY 36:19NOW PLAYING Barney - Howdy Friends (1999 VHS) 651 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmOwRGHt6OY 59:03NOW PLAYING Barney's Super Singing Circus (2002 VHS) 944 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmkNNbJdMDo 38:02NOW PLAYING Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (2002 VHS) 693 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO7K61FqNoM 35:12NOW PLAYING Barney - A Picture of Health (2002 VHS) 601 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNDTm_-uV5o 41:17NOW PLAYING Barney - Waiting for Santa (2001 VHS) 747 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVa-c7eD9Ag 57:40NOW PLAYING Barney's Camp Wannarunnaround (1997 VHS) (How it Should Have Been) 664 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_N9sdbpqW4 53:10NOW PLAYING Barney In Outer Space (2003 VHS) 906 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YAxThIYSoY 32:02NOW PLAYING Barney - Five Kinds of Fun! (2002 VHS) 513 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMBTM31TtjE 49:35NOW PLAYING Barney Safety (1997 VHS) 815 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WKlB_m7a6c 34:38NOW PLAYING Barney - Let's Eat with Barney (2000 VHS) 555 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHk068qtAnc 51:17NOW PLAYING Barney in Concert (1998 VHS) 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jv9FWBhevws 1:26:46NOW PLAYING Barney Live in New York City (1997 VHS) 571 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fwg_L-ZCrY0 38:57NOW PLAYING Barney's 12345 Senses (1997 VHS) 922 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhIHvA69mAE 53:30NOW PLAYING Barney in Concert (1997 VHS) 1.2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3oIBSspSq4 34:35NOW PLAYING Barney's Books are Fun (2003 VHS) 597 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwh1lJh5BVg 1:01:51NOW PLAYING Barney's Super Singing Circus (2004 VHS) 628 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkO9VbMFDtc 55:58NOW PLAYING Barney's Once Upon A Time (2000 VHS) 677 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRBN0HLMDlU 35:37NOW PLAYING Barney's Oh Brother She's My Sister (2000 VHS) 1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWz6PqbYNr0 1:20:48NOW PLAYING Barney Live in New York City (1996 VHS) 1.2K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZviv4CIOFE 54:58NOW PLAYING Barney's Adventure Bus (2002 VHS) 1.3K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--gYaPbebsA 1:26:35NOW PLAYING Barney's Great Adventure The Movie 1998 VHS (1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint) 2.3K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rrwlpw2eC4U 36:51NOW PLAYING Barney - A Royal Welcome (2001 VHS) 1.2K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0Wr1pFCCBA 55:10NOW PLAYING Barney's Adventure Bus (1999 VHS) 1.4K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWtSTQqWXgc 31:34NOW PLAYING Barney's Tick Tock Clocks (1998 VHS) 769 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDw1riI68CY 1:00:51NOW PLAYING Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1999 VHS (2000 Reprint) 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObnUTHGLECA 1:23:02NOW PLAYING Barney's Big Surprise (2001 VHS) 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tapcR4RZKzk 1:02:46NOW PLAYING Barney's What a World We Share (2000 VHS) 2.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH9gXBh56bs 34:33NOW PLAYING Barney's Tick Tock Clocks (1999 VHS) 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks5WvnN4_74 1:28:55NOW PLAYING Barney Live in New York City 1994 VHS (2000 Reprint) 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZNs11zza2s 1:00:54NOW PLAYING Sing & Dance with Barney (2002 VHS) 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMU3kDArqr4 34:37NOW PLAYING Barney's Oh Brother She's My Sister 2000 VHS (2002 Reprint) 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JXj7TFeJ8s 1:00:00NOW PLAYING Barney - Walk Around the Block with Barney (2000 VHS) 2.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ep1bhXi0kGo 35:19NOW PLAYING Barney's Play Ball! (2000 VHS) 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJhSgIxKOJc 36:27NOW PLAYING Barney's All Aboard for Sharing 1996 VHS (1997 Reprint) 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUW6qa_L0uc 37:54NOW PLAYING Barney - The Backyard Show (2000 VHS) 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp_ptuXSwFg 37:31NOW PLAYING Barney - Tree Mendous Trees (2001 VHS) 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E28a9FN0Nwc 32:00NOW PLAYING Barney - A Day at the Beach (1996 VHS) 2.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1CkDdHRR18 35:23NOW PLAYING Barney's Circle of Friends (2002 VHS) 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs9lHE4HedI 38:09NOW PLAYING Barney - An Adventure of Make Believe (2000 VHS) 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tkn7dm6RAg 36:06NOW PLAYING Barney - A Picture of Health (2000 VHS) 2.8K views3 months ago